


Crosswords and Breakfast for Dinner

by danrdarrenc



Series: Date Night In A Jar [5]
Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrdarrenc/pseuds/danrdarrenc





	Crosswords and Breakfast for Dinner

Will and Sonny were laying in bed, their legs tangled together and poking out of the edges of the sheets. Will’s head was half on Sonny’s shoulder and half on the pillow, Sonny’s arm wrapped around his back. Will’s finger traced circles on Sonny’s bare chest as their heart rates returned to normal.

Sonny had a small, content smile on his face as he kissed Will’s hair. “I don’t even know what day it is,” Sonny thought aloud.

Will chuckled. “Day three of our second, “proper” honeymoon, as my mom calls it,” he answered, though it wasn’t really an answer at all.  
Sonny grinned and his whole body hummed with happiness. “Do you think we should check the papers? See what’s going on in the world?”

Will groaned. “Do we have to? It’s nice being away from all the drama. Also, I don’t want to move.” His stomach growled in response. “I do want food though. Let’s do room service.”

"Deal. I’m gonna move for two minutes to get the menu and the paper at the door," Sonny said, extricating himself from Will.

Will pouted but allowed him to move. Sonny threw on a pair of sweat pants and, true to his word, was back in bed in less than two minutes, room service menu and newspaper in hand. 

Will grinned and immediately pulled Sonny into a lazy kiss. “You’re the best husband,” Will said against Sonny’s lips.

Sonny smirked and handed Will the menu. “Here. What do you want?”

Will’s eyes skimmed the choices and then said, “Let’s have breakfast.”

"It’s almost six in the evening."

"So? Let’s have breakfast for dinner," Will grinned with enthusiasm.

"Okay," Sonny agreed happily and was rewarded with another kiss.

Will picked up the phone and dialed the number for room service while Sonny leaned against the headboard and started perusing the paper. Fifteen minutes later, Sonny opened the door for the food and pushed the cart into the bedroom portion of the suite. He settled back on the bed as Will pulled the covers off the plates of omelets, pancakes, and bacon. 

"You know, when I was living in Europe I used to do the crossword puzzles every night before I went to sleep," Sonny said, taking a forkful of pancakes and syrup. "I don’t think I’ve done one since being back in Salem."

"Let’s do one," Will said, digging into his omelet and gesturing to the newspaper that lay abandoned at the foot of the bed.

When they finished eating, Sonny grabbed the paper and a pen from the drawer in the nightstand next to the bed. They settled back against the headboard, Will leaning into Sonny’s side, as Sonny meticulously folded the paper so that they could only see the puzzle.

They spent the next few hours filling in the blank spaces, cheating a few times to look things up on the internet, and getting distracted only twice to make out.


End file.
